Thousand Island Sausage's Minor Characters
Death Age: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Gender: '''Male (sexless) '''Race: Shadow Aliases: None Alignment: Lawful Neutral Peaceful and intelligent, if a little morbid, Death is essentially the core source of decay and...look, it's hard to explain. He is 'married' to Soulguider, with whom he created the Reapers. Soulguider Age: '''Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. '''Gender: Female (sexless) Race: Shadow Aliases: Psychopomp, Guide, the Lights Alignment: True Neutral (willing to break the rules on an individual basis). Soulguider is kind of introverted and shy, but with a cruel streak that shows itself when she's pushed. She's rarely seen without her 'husband', Death. Leader Age: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Gender: Female (sexless) Race: Shadow Aliases: None Alignment: Lawful Good, though too scatterbrained to show it. No doubt deliberately created to act childish, all the Shadows defer to Leader despite her apparent incapability. Guardian Age: '''Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. '''Gender: Male (sexless) Race: Shadow Aliases: None Alignment: Lawful Neutral Guardian is keeper of the Cree's cosmic residence. Hell Age: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey Gender: Female (sexless) Race: Shadow Aliases: Punishment, the Bird in the Corner. Alignment: Lawful Evil The keeper of the Slaughterers and any other souls who go against the, hum, 'natural order'. Suspicion is, she's corrupted. Soldat Beau Age: Really old. Gender: Male Race: Genetically-modified organism - unknown composition. Aliases: None Alignment: Neutral Evil An ancient bio-weapon, Soldat Beau is a pure force of destruction. He seems to be able to summon strange ghouls from his body, and utilise his blood as a weapon - most notably by super-heating a vomited stream of blood using his faceplate, creating a laser of plasmic destruction. Crystal Age: 16 before entering age stasis. Gender: Female Race: Graem Aliases: '''None '''Alignment: Neutral Good A Graem that got off fairly well, Crystal regularly abuses her position within Other Side hierarchy to help Ralph's victims. Unfortunately, her position also means she's abused regularly, too. Perhaps she didn't get off so well after all... Masster Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: None (sexless - I mean really, it's a giant made up of absorbed bodies. Would you want it to have a wilkins?) Race: Graem Aliases: None Alignment: True Neutral (obeys orders, can't think much). Formed from the Other Side's 'waste materials', Masster is a mindless colossus. Phaenox Hiqua Age: 20 A.D.Y Gender: Male Race: Demon (Beastfoot Ordinaire) Aliases: None Alignment: Chaotic Evil (not to the extent of Ralph; merely a selfish dick). Really quite a pitiful character, Phaenox would rather like to find his purpose in life, but is content with being a dick to people. Sclera Opalis Age: 29 A.D.Y Gender: Female Race: Demon (Hairwing Succubus) Aliases: Goatfoot Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Sclera's not had a good life so far, but being so mean to others isn't going to help. Schlikt-Teros Kavata Age: 30 A.D.Y Gender: Male Race: Demon (Total Ordinaire) Aliases: Sssss-tk-tk-tk, Mr. Hiss, Tick-tock, and a variety of other nicknames concerning his speech impediment. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (mercenary). Schlikt-Teros is just along for the ride. Phangarian D'Almar Age: 19 A.D.Y Gender: Female Race: Demon (Beastfoot Rageshifter) Aliases: Stripe, Tiger, That One There Looking Really Pissed Off Oh Shit She's Coming Closer She's Growing Wings Man Wings Holy Crap Oh God We're Not Getting Out Of This One Alive I Love You Man Hold Me. Alignment: Neutral Angry...or, more seriously, Chaotic Good. After a terrible experience in childhood, some bad run-ins with Phaenox and Ralph's subsequent creepy obsession with her, Phang has developed some issues she really needs to work out. For the most part, she is in a state of perpetual grumpiness and paranoia. Just to point out - don't touch her tail. Just don't. Min Age: 3.0 batch was released in the year 2020. Gender: Male Race: GESS (Genetically Engineered Subserviant Subhuman). Aliases: Eisendonner, 3016, Slave, Grimace Alignment: Chaotic Good Min is a 'defective' GESS...which means he has a personality. Which means he's brash, rash, crude, rude, and orange...wait, nothing rhymes with orange. He also, strangely, has minor levitation abilities, as well as constant and haunting night terrors he refuses to speak of. Min has always been proud and rebellious, but this has lead to him harbouring a great hatred for his fellow GESS, save for his 'brother' Yun. Though he may act cheeky and discontented, he is immensely loyal to the Ebilkuin and would lay down his life for her. ...Though he'd rather she lie down for him, if you know what I mean. Sars Age: Roughly 30 at time of death. Gender: Female Race: Human, with Anikiaun heritage. Aliases: Princess of Fear. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Marou's lover and the mother of Ama; who nevertheless was completely monstrous. Louise Redhand Age: 19 Gender: Female Race: Human Aliases: '''None '''Alignment: Chaotic Good The sickeningly kindly and open-minded heir of Sir Timothy Redhand, noted ass-kicker. Is best friends with a giant dog-monster called Lawgoch, along with several other horrid creatures - even Ralph can't worry her. Cannot abide fighting of any kind, and utilises a defensive style to prevent it. Pyrica Age: Unknown Gender: Male Race: Human Aliases: '''Prince of Sloth. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil Oooh, jelly doughnuts. Uh, I mean - uh - Pyrica, he was like, telepathic and stuff. And really selfish. And lazy. Like an Alakazam, but an utter poo. And mean to children. Raphael '''Age: 26 at time of death. Gender: Male Race: Human Aliases: The Mad Noble, Prince of Insanity. Alignment: Neutral Evil Prouder than the millennium is long, Raphael's feelings of superiority couldn't stop him from listening to the voices in his head. Attacked and kidnapped a demon some days before the massacre of the Slaughterers, and spent his final days obsessing over the otherworldly child, which he grew to believe was the source of his madness. Chime Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: Female (though the horse was a dude). Race: Human/horse Chimera. Aliases: Princess of Perversion Alignment: Neutral Evil Ladies and gentlemen, what is probably the world's first mad scientist. Ama Age: '''Roughly 10 at time of death. '''Gender: Unknown Race: Human, with Anikiaun heritage. Aliases: Prince of Innocence Alignment: True Neutral I'm trying to play it safe here, but really, s/he massacred a village. And no one can quite tell how much s/he understood of the situation...creepy, creepy child.